


Glitches

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [17]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Iris TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Glitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldendoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goldendoctor).



define g̟̟̰̗̿̃̽͑̐ͮl̪͓ͬͯ̔i̸̝̥͎̺͂̈ͮt͓̩̥͕͈͇͎ͬ́̍ͥc̛͑́ͣ̌̊h̹ͪ̆̇̒̈́e̶̤̼̝̤͆̇̓ͪ̾̇ͭš̜̬̘ͣͯ̽͆͐  
  
  
**  
**

###  Ġ͇̖̤̉͟l͈̝̾͒͒ͮͦ̚iͤ͛͛t̴̲̯̙̗͆ͣ̍ͧ̓ͯcͦ̐h͔̠̙̟̎ͤ̑̀̐.

/ɡliCH/   
_n_. _  
_ 1\. An unexpected, sudden, and usually minor and temporary malfunction or irregularity of any machine, device, or electronic equipment.  
"A g̢͉̟l̠̩͓̲͕i҉͎̟t͔͢c̘̖̟̪͚h in the system"  
_v_.  
1\. To undergo a sudden malfunction or irregularity within a system.  
"Computers oftentimes g̛̖̠̻͎̰l̶̯̖͇̟i̱̬͡t̬͍̹c̝͖̘̻h͔̳"  
_adj._  
1\. Prone to sudden and temporary malfunctions or irregularities.  
"That computer is rather g̡͚̮̫̝l̷i͈̥̯͕̟̻̺ţ̝ch̴̤̘̝̟̬̟̯y"  
  
  
\--  
  
_Sleep mode deactivated._  
  
_Accessing camera0326471..._  
  
_Error: Unknown figure attempting to gain access to phone._  
  
_Recording video...  
_

> "No! Dammit! It's me, can't you see?!"

_Attempting to scan..._  
  
_Successfully identified as Iris._  
  
define iris megaman  
  
  
  


###  Iris \- MMKB - Wikia - Megaman wikia

  
_Has your appearance changed? Please enter your password.  
  
_001-456-987.  
  
_Password success. Welcome back, Boss.  
  
Audio recording app selected.  
  
Recording audio...  
_

> "Good Lord, how am I going to explain this...  
>  "...Hi. If you're hearing this, then that means you came a long way to find me, which means you're likely either one of my 'employees' or family members. Know that I'm not dead. Alright, I'm not. I'm just... in hiding. I don't for how long, but that is the way it has to be for now. Trust me, you wouldn't want to find me if you saw me now..."

A sharp inhale can be heard after a long pause.

> "...If you really want to know what happened to happened to me, then I want you to look at my other recordings."

_Stopped._  
  
_Would you like to save this recording?  
  
_Yes.  
  
_Please type in a title for this recording.  
  
_12/6/2016.  
  
_Saving "12/6/2016 (5)"..._  
  
_Saved.  
  
_ _Selected "12/6/2016"...  
  
_ A shaky inhale.

> "4:28 p.m... And by God have I ever wanted to ignore something like this was a dream...  
>  "...My leg is literally made of metal right now. At first, it was a tingling feeling. I had gotten it just after eating lunch, and felt it down in my stomach. Then to my left leg. I didn't think much of it, until I noticed a clanging noise everywhere I went. As soon as I reached my home, I took of my shoes and found my whole foot and calf was made of metal, like a prosthetic leg. As of me recording this right now, my leg as nearly doubled in width, with the edges of my foot becoming rubber, the top of my foot becoming completely white, a blue ring separating my legs and foot, and my leg becoming more red and cone shaped. If this is going to happen, then by God I hope it's quick."

_Selected "12/6/2016 (1)"..._

> "5:17 p.m. Not even an hour later, and my other leg has already become the exact same. Now that I know this is happening, I can feel each and every little part of the change. My skin slowly hardening, a little more of an iron taste in my mouth... Whatever is happening to me has come up to my waist. My knees have gotten the same, albeit smaller blue rings surrounded, my thighs are completely white, and now I have a metallic _skirt_ on me. A blue skirt in fact, with red half-cones coming out of it, and a yellow stripe at the very bottom of each of these cones. Lord I wonder what everyone will think about me now..."

_Selected "12/6/2016 (2)"..._

> "5:35. It hasn't stopped. In fact, it's only gotten worse. I wasn't sure about it when my waist was changing, but I'm sure as hell positive about it now. Whoever did this... God, who _could_ even possibly do this... They're crafty. My stomach has shrunk itself inwards. A white belt has strapped itself around my stomach, and the blue metal has continued upwards. My the top of my torso grew red as a yellow stripe formed right on my chest and inbetween... My...

A loud, uncomfortable cough can be heard.

> "...We're not going there."

_Selected "12/6/2016 (3)"..._

> "Why the hell is this happening to me? Why? Why? ...No, this is all just a dream. A very painful dream."

_Selected "12/6/2016 (4)"...  
_

> "6:42. It's finally happened. I'm in my own goddamn bathroom, looking at myself with my own goddamn mirror. My hair nearly falls down to my thighs, and it has a braid wrapped around it. A red general cap is on top of my head now. My arms aren't doing much better—my triceps are the same blue metal _armor_ that is now covering most of my body, my shoulders and hands are pearl white, hell, my hands look more like gloves than anything else now. My forearms are now the same red cone sleeves as my legs. A blue ring with interlocking oval pieces separate this last bit of metal from my hands... The only thing left... is _my face_..."

_Sleep mode activated._  
  
_Sleep mode deactivated.  
  
_ _Accessing camera0326471..._  
  
_Attempting to scan..._ _  
  
Welcome back, Boss. We've already saved your most recent facial changes._  
_  
Warning: Unknown figure approaching behind you.  
  
_ _Accessing camera0326471..._ _  
  
Attempting to scan...  
  
Error: Potential suspect's facial area too dark for a face-scan. Please move to a better light source.  
  
...Would you like to automatically dial 9-1-1 services?  
  
_No.  
_  
__Very well. Recording video evidence..._  
  
The new Iris quickly turned around to see a rather shady individual inside in her living room.  
  
"How- How'd you get into my house?!"  
  
The cloaked figure slowly walked towards her.  
  
Iris backed up. "Don't come any closer! I _will_ call the police!"  
  
"And have them find you like this?" an intimidating voice arose. Iris gritted her teeth as she realized.  
  
"...That's what I thought," the voice spoke again.   
  
Suddenly, a hand stroke out of the figure's trench coat, grabbing Iris's arm. Surprised, Iris tried to pull her arm away, but the figure had already taken out a device with his other hand and quickly pressed the device's button. A bright light suddenly flashed, rendering the video useless, encapsulating them both. After the bright light dissipated, the two weren't anywhere to be seen.   
  
Another bright light flashed upon the screen, revealing again the unknown figure, and only the unknown figure. The figure then slowly approached the phone before grabbing it.  
  
_Accessing camera0326471..._ _  
  
_ _Attempting to scan..._ _  
  
Error: Unknown figure attempting to gain access to phone._ _  
  
_ _Attempting to scan..._ _  
  
__Error: Facial area too dark for a face-scan. Please move to a better light source.  
  
_ _Recording video evidence...  
  
_The camera suddenly shook as the unknown figure obviously picked up the phone, before throwing the phone to the gro̶̮̞̗͖͕̱͕̽ͭ̿̓̑ͨ̽͢͡u͍̦͍̮̝̇ͤ͂̋ͣ͘-  
  
_..._  
  
_Error: Battery not found.  
  
Error: Motherboard not found._  
  
_Shutting_ _d̨̡͢o̕͘͝_ _w̸̵_ _n̡͘͘͞͞_ _.̷̶̴_ _.҉̵̧̕_ _.͟͏̷͞_  
  
\--  
  
"There. Are you satisfied now?" the cloaked figure asked.  
  
The person at the other end of the walkie-talkie answered, "Yep, those are three main ones I wanted to get rid of."  
  
"Thank Christ almighty, now we can lay low for a while..." Caleb muttered, hanging up and slowly walking out of the neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Went with a very unusual perspective for a story for this one.  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
